What Is Love? OneshotNaruSasu LemonAngst
by Nightshade90
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have killed Orochimaru and sasuke is back in konoha. Naruto is really happy but what is theese strange feelings that appears when his close to sasuke?


**What is love SasuNaru**

"_**Oi!! Sasuke."**_ Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading as he heard his former Sensei called for him.

"_**Oh hi Kakashi-sensei, heard anything from the council?"**_ he said and watched the copy-nin sat down on a chair next to him

"_**Yes I have, I just got the news from the hokage"**_ kakashi said as he calmly picked up an Icha Icha paradise book from his pocket

"_**So?!"**_ Sasuke said slightly irritated over the Jounins way to drag out on the answer.

"_**Oh yea everything is fine now they forgive you for leaving the village because you and Naruto killed Orochimaru" **_

Sasuke felt the relief wash over him, this case was something he had been worried about for weeks now...

"_**but you will continue to be a genin as you were when you left and you have to work yourself up in the ranks.. As for Naruto he will be promoted to the rank Jounin." **_

Sasuke nodded _**"I can live with that… Naruto will be really happy when he hears this….have anyone told him anything?" **_Sasuke asked

"_**No I thought I would leave that for you"**_ kakashi smirked.

"_**Thanks... do you know where I can find him?" **_the raven haired asked as he started to make himself ready to go.

"_**Well its lunchtime…so if you are fast enough you may find him on the way from Ichiraku's" **_

"_**Probably" **_Sasuke smirked _**"I'll be off then" **_hesaid as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left a very amused kakashi behind

"_Hehe he really loves Naruto, even thought he is an Uchiha he can't hide those feelings very well"_ the grey-haired thought as he continued to read his book

In another part of Konoha

Naruto walked down the street away from Ichiraku's he was feeling down. He was worried about what would happen with Sasuke _"will they let him stay?" _and there was something else to, this weird feeling he got every time he thought about Sasuke…and in later times the only thing he was thinking of…WAS just Sasuke. _"what's wrong with me" _he thought _"why can't I be close to Sasuke without feeling like this" _he looked up from the ground just to see Sakura sitting in the ice cream bar on the left side of the street _"fk I don't feel like talking to her right…" _

"_**Oi!! Narutoo!!" **_Sakura yelled as she waved with her hands to make the blond come to her.

"_**Oh hi Sakura-Chan" **_Naruto said as he tried to force a smile from himself

Sakura saw through the fake smile immediately _**"hey what's wrong? You have been looking like that since we succeeded to get Sasuke back home, are you not happy?"**_

"_**Off course I'm happy Sakura-Chan it's just …I'm not feeling so well" **_the blonde said and seated himself in front of the pink-haired medic

"_**Is it Physical or mental problems? Come on you can tell me maybe I can help"**_ she said

"_Should I tell her or not? Maybe she actually can help me…she is a medic after all"_ he thought. _**"well… it's about Sasuke …every time I get close to him or thinking about him I get this weird feeling I gets all warm inside and my stomach starts to ache and I can't think clearly" **_

Sakura nodded and smiled _**"I think I know what your problem is" **_

"_**You do?!"**_

"_**Yes, Naruto have you ever been in love?" **_

"_**Hey what have that to do with thi…" **_

"_**Just answer me Naruto!" **_

Naruto looked down and said _**"love …is just a word for me…hehe fk I starting to sound like Sai don't I …hey Sakura don't look at me like that …erhm well I don't know what that feeling is, I've never been in love with someone…no one have ever explained that for me, the first years of my life the only thing I knew was hate sorrow and confusion…until I met you guys and learned about friendship but love..No" **_

"_**Hey!! if you haven't been in love with someone before why were you after me all the time!"**_

"_**To get Sasukes attention"**_

"_**Oh.., well anyway this weird feeling you feel is love, Naruto you are in love with Sasuke"**_

"_**What!! I can't be**__**...**__** his a…"**_

"_**Man…and so? Kakashi and Iruka are both men, that don't stop them to be lovers, does it?"**_

"_**Well no but.."**_

"_**You shouldn't deny it deep inside you know it's true and….oh!! The clock is this much already? Sorry have to go; I'm going to meet Lee soon we are going out on a date bye!"**_

"…_**bye thank you for the tal…" **_was the only thing he attained to say before Sakura was gone.

"_Me in love…..with Sasuke__...__no that can't be true ...but what if Sakura is right…"_ Naruto felt so confused

"_**Excuse me sir do you want anything?"**_ a waiter that worked on the ice cream bar asked

"_**Oh, well let's see "**_Naruto ordered a melon flavored ice cream and a coffee.

As he waited for the ice cream he started to stare at the people walking past the ice cream bar. Parents with their kids, young couples old couples all kind of people and they were all together they really looked happy together, he envied them, he had always dreamed of a family to share happy memories with, to have someone who waits at home or to wait for someone to come home, to have someone to love, someone to share problems with, and even to have someone to argue and fight with and then reunite as friends again, but except his friends he was lonely. Loneliness, that was what Naruto was most afraid of in the world to have no friends again, to be all alone and that terrible pain to feel hated by everyone, no he never wanted to be left in that darkness again.

Then he felt his heart race as he saw who was walking to him.

"_**Hi Dobe"**_ sasukesaid with a smirk

"_**Oy!! Teme don't call me that"**_ Naruto hissed

"_**Hey, calm down Naruto..I got some good news!" **_the raven haired said

"_**Oh really what is it then?" **_

"_**Well the council have decided to forgive me and close the case**__**,**__** It's finally over Naruto!" **_sasuke said happily_**" "and you will be promoted to the rank of Jounin"**_ great isn't it?

"_What a smile why doesn't he smile more often Fk not that feeling again what's happening to me"_ Naruto thought as he just stared at the Uchiha

"_**Ehh… Naruto are you okay? Isn't you happy?"**_ Sasuke asked worried

"_**What!! Oh its nothing …yes of course I am… great news!!"**_ Naruto said fast and smiled

"_Sasuke can stay…that's good I'm so relieved"_

"_**Excuse me sir here is your order"**_ the waiter said as he gave Naruto his Ice cream

Naruto thanked the waiter and took a spoon melon flavored ice cream and moaned in delight as he licked his lips. Sasuke watched this scene very intense and started to fantasies about the beautiful blonde and it as some very dirty fantasies indeed. He loved the dobe he really did; Naruto had saved him from his darkness and he was so thankful that Naruto hadn't given up on saving him.

"_**So what happens now when……Sasuke!! Your nose is bleeding!!"**_ Naruto said and started to look for some tissues.

Sasuke woke up from his daydream _**"oh Fk!!..."**_ Sasuke flew up from his chair

"_**Here"**_ Naruto reached out some tissues to Sasuke

"_**Thank you"**_ sasuke said as he reached out his hand for the tissues, when he was about to grab them he accidentally touched Narutos hand. Naruto got all tense by the sudden contact and his face turned red. Sasuke noticed this and smirked _"could it be that Naruto may have feelings for me to?"_

"_**Naruto?"**_

"_**Yes sasuke" **_Naruto said as he avoided looking in the raven haired's eyes.

"_**Why don't we go home to me and celebrate the good news"**_ sasuke suggested and smiled

"_Damn!! This is dangerous an evening with sasuke what should I say… I have to come up with an excuse quick"_ Naruto thought

"_**Ehh well I have to…to clean my apartment!! Yea that's right I have to clean my apartment!" **_Naruto smiled nervously as he scratched himself in the back head.

"_**Naruto your apartment is not uncleaned… you cleaned it three days ago remember? When Hokage-sama visited you… so get your ass with you and follow me I want to celebrate this and I want to do it with you after all it was YOU who saved me!!"**_ and with those words he took Narutos hand and dragged him out of the ice-cream bar and they started to walk towards the Uchiha mansion Sasuke with a big perverted grin and a new started nosebleed. Naruto with a red flushed face and the weird feeling in his body.

30 minutes later at the Uchiha Mansion

"_**Let's go to the kitchen and make something to eat we could open a bottle of wine to"**_ sasuke said

"_**Sure"**_ Naruto who had calmed down a little followed the Uchiha to the kitchen

"_**Let's make some Sekihan**_ _(rise mixed with Adzuki usually eaten in Japan on celebration occasions)_ _**and some **__**gomashio**_ _(a mixture of lightly toasted sesame and salt_)._**"**_

"_**Yea that sounds delicious" **_the blonde said as he now felt how hungry he was

They started to prepare the meal as they chatted happily with each other. Naruto started to feel more comfortable with Sasuke now but the feelings just increased. They made the table and putted the food and the wine on and sat down to enjoy the meal, and they did they talked for hours, one wine bottle became two, and two became three and now they were both a little boozy. Sasuke seated himself right next to Naruto and looked him into the eyes.

"_**Naruto!" **_

"_**Yes sasuke?"**_ he answered "_fuck his so close me I can feel his breath on my face"_ Naruto thought as he started to sweat and he started to nervously fiddle with a pillow that's been lying next to him the whole evening.

"**I want to tell you something, actually I've wanted to tell you this for a long time know"**

Naruto remained silent. He wanted to look away but he couldn't stop look Sasuke in the eyes,

"_**Naruto…I love you"**_ then he caressed Narutos cheek leaned over him and kissed him. Narutos eyes grew wide, the feeling from the other mans lips on his was so wonderful _"what did he say again? Did he really say that he loved me??."_ with those thoughts Naruto broke the kiss and looked into those beautiful brown eyes in front of him.

"_**Sasuke…can you please explain to me what love is?"**_ the blonde said embarrassed.

Sasuke was a little surprised about the question but when he thought about Naruto who never had a family and all the things his been trough, then it wasn't that strange that he didn't know what love was. Two beautiful Azure blue eyes looked up at him. He smiled softly and said.

"_**Well for me love is to want to be with a person for the rest of your life, to share everything, to only live for and to be happy with just that person and that person for me Naruto is you, and only you. I want to live with you for the rest of my life I want to share everything with you and I want to live for you and I want to be happy with you I would even die for you. You are my light that helps me when its dark I didn't realize how much I loved you until I left Konoha and your light was gone and there I were alone in the dark for three years till the day when you came with your light again and saved me and for that I'm your ever grateful…" **_

Narutos eyes got filled with tears no one had never said so nice words to him before and now he didn't feel scared or sad anymore, thanks to Sasukes words he knew what his feelings meant and Sakura was right.

"_**Sasuke..I love you to…"**_ he said smiling and with tears running down his cheeks.

"_**I'm really happy to hear that"**_ sasuke said and started to wipe away the tears from the blonde in front of him. _**"And now when I have explained what love is, I will Show you what love is" **_he said and started to kiss the blond passionately.

Naruto fell in to that warm embrace and thought that this is where he belonged, here in Sasukes arms.

They laid there on the floor kissing each other hungrily both of them were getting more and more exited.

"_**Naruto?" **_

"_**Yes sasuke"**_

"_**Would you mind if we moved to the bed?"**_

"_**Not at all sasuke"**_ he panted

"_**Good"**_ sasuke smiled and lifted the blonde up from the floor and walked with him into the bedroom threw him on the bed and soon he was on top of the blond kissing him. Sasuke started to unbutton Narutos shirt and soon a well trained chest appeared Sasuke just sat there and admired the sight.

"_**Teme stop staring and take off your own shirt dammit!!"**_

"_**sorry ...love"**_ he smiled and took of his own shirt _**"I wonder if the rest of your body are as beautiful as well?"**_

Narutos face grew red. Sasuke saw this and his smile grew even more wide "_**your cute when your blush"**_ he started to kiss the blonde again as he began to pinch his nipples.

"_**Ah..**__**.**__**sasuke"**_ Naruto panted

"_**You like it love?"**_ the raven haired whispered sensually in Narutos ear

"_**Y-yes...I like it"**_

"_**want me to continue?" **_he said as he started to place small bites on the blondes' chest.

This action made Naruto to shiver in pleasure he had never been so sexually aroused before.

"_**Yes p-please continue.." **_he moaned

Sasuke didn't wait after he got the permission to continue. _**"Oh my your pants seem to be very tight I guess I should help you with that?"**_ he started to stroke the bulge on his lovers pants Naruto groaned from the sudden contact Sasuke took that as a _**"**_yes_**"**_ and started to undo Narutos pants and soon he had Narutos pulsing cock in front of him_** "I can see you are as excited as I am" **_he smiled perverted _"hehe just as my fantasies"_ he thought as he took the erected member in his mouth.

"_**oh my god!! F-feels so good"**_ Naruto grasped for air, Sasuke ran his tongue around the top of the shaft teasingly then he started to bobble his head up and down. Naruto started to moan and as he putted his hands in the beautiful raven colored hair. When Sasuke felt that Naruto was near climax he stopped. _**"no don't stop!"**_ Naruto begged

"_**oh I'm not finished with you yet"**_ sasuke smiled devilish, he had already gotten rid of his own pants and reached for a bottle of lube he got in his drawer next to the bed. He squeezed out some in his hand and whispered in the blondes ear _**"this may feel a bit weird but soon it will feel good okay"**_ then he putted two fingers inside his lover and started scissoring to prepare the blonde.

Narutos body got all tense, it hurt and it felt weird, but then Sasuke found those special nerves that made the blonde whimper his name in pleasure. _**"aaah Sasuke do it again"**_ sasuke smiled and granted his wish and he got a even louder moan from the blonde.

Sasuke decided that Naruto was enough prepared. _**"Naruto this may hurt a bit but please bear with it"**_ then he put the top of his own erected member against Narutos prepared hole and pressed in.

Naruto bit his lip from the pain and his mouth started to taste blood. _**"tell me when you're ready"**_ Sasuke said and started to whisper comfortably words in his ear and kissed his bloody lip as he let the blonde get adjusted to the intrusion.

The pain faded away and Naruto said _**"I'm ready"**_ with a shaky voice.

Sasuke started to move slowly in and out from his lover, _**"aaah so tight!!"**_ he panted.

Now the pain was replaced by pure pleasure and Naruto yelped; _**"Sasuke faster!!"**_

"_**as you wish love"**_ he moved faster into his dobe and succeeded to hit that bunch of nerves again.

Naruto screamed out from lust. Sasuke continued to hit Narutos prostate over and over again and got more loud moans from the blonde. as he felt his own climax was near he started to pump Narutos member hard and fast. _**"ah sasuke I'm so close"**_ Naruto screamed and only after some seconds Naruto felt pure bliss through his body and spilled his seed in Sasukes hand while screaming his lovers name. Sasuke felt Narutos muscles clench round his cock and soon he followed the blonde in and orgasm so strong he never felt before.

He collapsed on the body beneath him panting. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven haired man on top of him and whispered in his ear _**"thank you for showing me... I love you"**_

"_**No problem love**__**...**__** I love you to"**_ Sasuke smiled at Naruto

"_**You know**__**...**__** You should smile more often it suits you"**_ Naruto said

"_**Nah I think I smile only for you... don't you think the others would get shocked if they saw me smile?"**_

"_**Hehe I guess your right"**_ Naruto chuckled and planted a kiss on the raven haired's cheek

Then they laid there for awhile enjoying each other's company until sasuke sat up in the bed.

"_**so what do you say should we go take shower?"**_

"_**yea that sounds nice"**_ Naruto answered and stood up feeling the pain from their actions in his back _**"Ow!! What the fuck have you done with my ass!! Teme!!"**_

Sasuke just chuckled _**"come on dobe you can punish me in the shower!"**_

" _**oh yea I will so be prepared!"**_ the blonde yelled as he followed sasuke to the bathroom. He felt like the happiest man on earth.

The End


End file.
